


the interrogation.

by pyroallerdyce



Series: captured moments. [10]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/M, One Shot Collection, Short One Shot, Waiters & Waitresses, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22518418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyroallerdyce/pseuds/pyroallerdyce
Summary: Before another word could be said, the door opened behind them and then Ben heard an excited shriek.  “Benjamin!  Perfect.  We were just talking about how we needed to track you down.”Ben closed his eyes and took a deep breath before turning to face his mother, finding his grandmother with her as well.  “Mama.  Grandma.”or:  Ben decides to go to the café for breakfast so that he can see Rey.  Leia and Padmé show up.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: captured moments. [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602691
Comments: 15
Kudos: 82





	the interrogation.

**Author's Note:**

> here's some more.
> 
> and as always, if you like what you read here, please let me know via a comment or kudos or bookmark so that I know I'm not writing into a void. Enjoy!

Ben decided that he would go back to the café on Sunday morning to have breakfast just so that he could see Rey again. They'd talked on the phone for almost two hours after she'd gotten home from her shift the night before, even though they'd seen each other during the hours he had spent in the café at dinner, and Ben found himself going to bed with a huge smile on his face. Talking to Rey was something that he was quickly becoming addicted to, and that was going to be a problem.

So was the fact that he was dreaming about her the way he had that night. Such dreams were entirely too inappropriate, especially since he'd probably never get to turn them into reality. 

Rey would realize what a waste of time he was long before he could even entertain the idea of asking her to have sex with him. 

When he walked into the café, he didn't spot Rey anywhere. Instead, a girl he'd never seen before came up to him and smiled as she grabbed a menu. “Welcome to Jakku. Where would you like to sit?”

“You're new,” was out of his mouth before he could stop it, and he barely kept himself from cringing. “I just mean that I haven't seen you before.”

“Today's my first day,” she said. “I'm Kaydel. It's nice to meet you.”

“Nice to meet you too, Kaydel. I'm Ben.”

Before another word could be said, the door opened behind them and then Ben heard an excited shriek. “Benjamin! Perfect. We were just talking about how we needed to track you down.”

Ben closed his eyes and took a deep breath before turning to face his mother, finding his grandmother with her as well. “Mama. Grandma.”

“Are you all going to be sitting together?” Kaydel asked, and Ben had forgotten she was there.

“Yes, that would be wonderful,” Leia said before Ben could speak, and so Kaydel grabbed another couple of menus. “And in Rey's section, if she's working today.”

“Mama,” Ben started, but Leia just gave him a look that told him to shut up.

“I can do that,” Kaydel said. “Follow me.”

Leia strode after her and Padmé wrapped her hand around Ben's elbow. “It's best to just get this over with now so that she'll leave you alone.”

“She's never going to leave me alone,” Ben muttered as they began to follow them. “My life is never going to go back to normal.”

“No, your life is going to become normal,” Padmé said confidently. “Trust me on that one.”

“If Mama interrogating me all the time is normal, then I want no part of it.”

“Things are fine, Ben. Just fine.”

Ben stayed silent until they were all seated, and Kaydel got their drink orders before walking away. Leia didn't even bother picking up the menu, just turning to Ben with a grin. “So, tell me all about it.”

“I do not have to do that,” Ben said, picking his menu up and blocking Leia's gaze with it. “Figure out what you want to order.”

“Ben, honestly,” Leia huffed. “You clearly need to talk about this date, especially if what Poe said is anything to go by.”

Ben lowered the menu at that. “You've spoken to Poe?”

“Well, you weren't answering me. I had to get some details from somewhere. What do you think that we're doing here this morning?”

Ben set the menu down and buried his head in his hands. “I'm going to kill Poe.”

“No, you're not,” Padmé admonished. “And you cannot blame us for being interested in this. Interactions like this are healthy for you, and you've been decidedly unhealthy for a while now.”

“Good morning,” came Rey's voice, and Ben looked up at her with a smile. 

She always drew that smile out of him, even in his wholly inappropriate dreams.

“Good morning, Rey,” he said softly, and she smiled back as she set coffee and water in front of him. 

“I wasn't expecting to see you in here this morning,” Rey said. “I thought I wasn't going to get to see you again until Tuesday.”

“Changed my mind when I realized I didn't have any eggs to cook breakfast with this morning,” Ben lied because he wasn't ready to tell her that he just wanted to see her again. “And then my mother and grandmother ambushed me.”

“We did not ambush you,” Leia said seriously. “We arrived practically at the same time and joined you for breakfast.”

Rey laughed and Ben realized that he should probably introduce everyone. “Mama, Grandma, this is Rey. Rey, this is my mother Leia and my grandmother Padmé.”

“It's wonderful to meet you,” Rey said. “Ben speaks very highly of you.”

Both Leia and Padmé beamed. “It's wonderful to meet you as well,” Leia said as Rey walked around to set her coffee and apple juice in front of her. “Ben hasn't told us all that much about you.”

“Which just means that we are looking forward to learning more,” Padmé said before Ben could say a thing. “Getting to know Benjamin's girlfriend is always a priority for us.”

Rey felt her cheeks warm. “I don't know that we're ready to call me that. Do you know what you want to order?”

“No,” Ben said before they could speak. “Could you give us a few minutes?”

“Of course,” Rey said as she set the creamer on the table for Padmé. “I'll come back.”

As soon as Ben felt Rey was far enough away, he turned to Leia with a death glare. “Do not do this to me.”

“Do what? Get to know your girlfriend?” Leia shook her head. “Ben, honestly.”

“I meant what I said,” Padmé added. “Getting to know your girlfriend is always a priority.”

“Mainly because there's never a girlfriend to get to know,” Leia continued. “But now there is and I cannot tell you how thrilled we are about that.”

Ben closed his eyes and counted to ten to try and remain calm. “It was one date. That does not mean that she's my girlfriend.”

“But you want her to be.” Leia's tone wasn't even questioning.

Ben took four deep breaths. “I don't know the answer to that.”

“I think you do,” Padmé said softly. “I think you most definitely do.”

Ben cleared his throat. “I'm thinking of having French toast this morning.”

“Benjamin,” Leia said firmly. “You are not getting out of this conversation.”

“I'm not trying to get out of this conversation because we are not having a conversation,” Ben tried, and all that got him was his menu ripped out of his hands by his mother. “Mama.”

“I am being serious. We are having this conversation.”

Ben closed his eyes and took another two deep breaths. “May I have my menu back, please? I really do need to figure out what to order and so do you. Rey doesn't have all day to just stand here waiting for us.”

Leia handed the menu over and picked up her own. “As soon as she's gotten our orders, we are continuing this discussion.”

“Fine,” Ben said with more bitterness than he'd wanted to. “I seriously am thinking of having French toast this morning. What about you, Grandma?”

That sent the conversation in the direction of breakfast until Rey returned, and that smile came back to Ben's face. Just seeing her made his day better. That was going to be a problem.

“Have we decided what we want to order?” Rey asked, and once she'd gotten their orders, she smiled at them. “I'll go put those in and the food will be out shortly.”

“You are very beautiful, Rey, if I can say that,” Leia said, and Ben glared daggers at her.

“Yes, you certainly are,” Padmé agreed, and then both of their eyes turned to Ben.

Ben swallowed hard. “I believe I have already told you how beautiful you are.”

Rey gave him a soft smile. “You have. Maybe one day I'll believe you. Food will be out soon.”

Rey walked away before anything else could be said, and Ben reached for his coffee and took a long sip to contain his anger. He had a feeling he knew exactly what was about to come out of his mother's mouth, and sure enough, it did.

“You've told her that you think she's beautiful!” Leia squealed. “Oh, that's a fantastic development.”

Ben took another long sip before setting his cup down. “I told her that before I asked her out if you must know. And that's because she is. She doesn't know how much either.”

“Then you will have to tell her that often,” Padmé said, nodding when Ben looked at her. “Trust me, that will help a lot. Anakin did that with me when we met.”

Ben's brow furrowed. “You didn't think you were beautiful? Grandma, you were gorgeous. You're still gorgeous.”

Padmé gave him a brilliant smile. “Well, thank you for that compliment, Benjamin, but we are not talking about me right now.”

“Mom's right,” Leia said, drawing his attention back to her. “Telling her that she's beautiful often will help a lot. It'll probably also get you a kiss.”

Ben coughed slightly. “There may have already been a kiss.”

Leia shrieked and Ben regretted ever saying that. “A kiss! There's been a kiss!”

Ben realized he was in too deep to get out at this point, so he might as well sink to the bottom. “Three kisses, if you must know. One after our date, one in the middle of dinner last night, and another when I left to go home.”

Leia had a larger grin on her face than Ben could ever remember seeing. “And you still don't think she's your girlfriend?”

“I am not ready to refer to anyone as my girlfriend, let alone Rey,” Ben said seriously. “You know what issues I have with all of this. I am not rushing into anything. That will only cause me pain sooner rather than later, and I'm trying to avoid that pain at all costs.”

“Ben, if you're not ready to refer to her that way, then that's fine,” Padmé said gently. “And I think it's good that you don't want to rush into anything. But you need to stop thinking that this is going to bring you pain. It could end up being the best thing that has ever happened to you.”

Ben reached for his coffee and took another long sip. “I'll try.”

“That's all we can ask of you,” Padmé said before Leia could speak. “And I will make sure your mother understands that.”

“I understand that he needs encouragement,” Leia declared. “But if you're not ready for labels, then there won't be labels. I am not going to stop the encouragement, however. Lord knows you need a lot of it given how long it's been since you did anything like this. I will say though, just from the brief interactions that we've had, Rey seems a significant upgrade from the last one. I'm happy about that.”

“Yeah, well, I think a shard of glass would be a significant upgrade from the last one,” Ben muttered. “The less said about her, the better.”

“Then tell us how the date went,” Leia said, anticipation on her face. “I'm dying to know.”

Ben wondered for a moment what life would have been like should his parents had a daughter either instead of or in addition to a son, and he found himself feeling sorry for a nonexistent person. If Leia was this bad with him, he could only imagine what she would have been like with a daughter.

“I will agree to this only if you don't talk about it when Rey is at the table,” Ben said a moment later. “I don't want her to change her mind about the second date because you are being too obnoxious.”

“It is not nice to call your mother obnoxious,” Leia said firmly. “But fine, I won't. Only because there is a second date though. And only for this time. If she's going to be your girlfriend, then she needs to get used to your family.”

Ben closed his eyes and took five deep breaths. “I thought I asked you to stop with the labels.”

“It was one last comment,” Leia said dismissively, and Ben immediately knew that it wasn't. “Now, come on. Give me some details.”

“Please tell us about it, Ben,” Padmé said, her voice calm. “Poe told Leia something about Snap being involved, and that has me concerned.”

Ben sighed heavily. “Snap's a bastard. But we'll get to that. That was at the end of the date.”

“Then let's start at the beginning.”

Before Ben could say anything, Rey came back to the table, coffee pot in hand. He slid his cup towards her and she smiled as she refilled it. “I think we'll be able to have that second date sometime this week, Ben. Poe's really happy with Kaydel's prior experience as a server and he's promised both me and Rose at least one night off this week.”

That smile was back on Ben's face. “Then I'll have to plan something once you know what night it'll be.”

“I'll try to let you know before you leave. Otherwise, I'll tell you on the phone tonight.” Rey looked up when her name was called out. “Food will be out soon.”

Ben saw the excitement on Leia's face when he turned his attention back to her. “Yes, we talk on the phone at night. Deal with it.”

“I'm thrilled with it is more like it,” Leia said, beaming. “But let's get to your date.”

Ben took a sip of his coffee before beginning to tell his mother and grandmother about his date with Rey. They interrupted him many times with questions and squeals of excitement, did not keep to the agreement not to ask Rey about their date when she came back with their food, and had him completely and thoroughly embarrassed by the time his recounting of their evening together was over. 

But when Rey came to collect their plates, she brushed a lock of hair behind Ben's ear while Leia was saying something about how they were going to have to have a dinner for the whole family in the café soon, and then she bent down and kissed Ben softly before walking away. 

That just made his mother and grandmother more excited, but Ben didn't care. Kissing Rey felt really, really good.

He knew he was going to become addicted to that feeling quickly.

That thought terrified him.


End file.
